


Multipass

by nickelkeep



Series: AMOK2020 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), F/M, Family Fluff, Jack Kline Loves Nougat, M/M, Movie Night, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: With no active hunts, the residents of the bunker get to have a rare moment to themselves. What better way to spend it, than a fun, no surprises movie night?Right... no surprises.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: AMOK2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757692
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	Multipass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dotfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/gifts).



> Day 2 of AMOK 2020! Some fluff and love and mischief for TFW, as they enjoy a night off in the bunker. [casgirlsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlsam) asked to pay it forward with a fic for the amazing [Dot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic). I hope you enjoy!  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Dean looked between Sam and Eileen as he entered the Deancave. Sam was sitting in such a way that Dean couldn’t see his face or hands, but Dean could easily make out the devilish look on Eileen’s face. They were up to something, and Dean be damned, he knew it was no good. “Sammy! I got the popcorn.”

Sam’s head whipped around, his insane locks of hair whipping into his face. “About time. Thought you died.” He brushed his hair out of his face, before turning back to Eileen and catching her up. “Just need Cas and Jack.”

“We’re here.” Jack stepped past Dean, a cup in his hand that he was clearly trying to keep Sam from seeing. He sat in one of the recliners, furthest away from Sam, and had a clearly guilty look on his face. Dean raised an eyebrow, craning his neck up, and noted the dark fizzy liquid.

Like he’d ever deny the kid a soda.

“Dean?” Cas’ hand clasped his shoulder. “Should we sit?”

Dean nodded and gestured to the sofa, considering Sam and Eileen had stolen the loveseat - a new purchase once she moved into the bunker with them. “So, I figured, it’s a rare night off, we’re all back from our hunts… Let’s watch something completely not related to creepy crawlies.”

“Like what, Dean?” Sam watched him intently, and Dean got all the confirmation he needed that Sam and Eileen were up to no good. “You’re not a ‘chick flick’ kind of guy, and honestly, I don’t want to watch Die Hard.”

“Wasn’t planning on that, Sammy. Gotta keep Jack’s pop culture experience growing.” Dean walked over to the shelf next to the TV and pulled a case down. “Jack, when we were out, you said you were interested in something.”

“Science Fiction.” Jack nodded his head, confirming their earlier conversation. “I have already watched what you called the original Star Wars Trilogy, but you said that there is so much more to the series.”

“Yep. But there’s also other movies and shows.” Dean flipped around The Fifth Element, showing it to the room. “A classic with a little bit of everything.”

“Is it like the Princess Bride?” Cas tilted his head.

Sam hummed before answering. “Strangely, yes. I never thought of it that way.”

“What are you talking about, Sam? They’re nothing alike.” Dean finished popping the disc in the player and set the movie to play, making sure to turn on the captions for Eileen.

“A band of adventurers pulled into a reluctant quest?” Sam looked at Eileen and signed for her to back him up.

“I’m with Dean on this one, sorry, Sam.” Eileen patted Sam’s cheek before snuggling up against him.

Sam harrumphed before squeezing Eileen affectionately. “Well, I can say that you’re a lot like Korben, and Cas is a lot like Leeloo.” Sam shot a smug bitch face at Dean.

“Two bad-asses? Does that make you Cornelius?” Sam frowned at Dean before turning his attention to the screen.

Throughout the movie, Sam shot looks over at Cas and Dean, hoping to see one of them have an epiphany based on his comparison of them to Leeloo and Korben. They were speaking to each other in hushed tones. Still, the bits and pieces Sam could hear sounded like Dean expanding upon the movie, or sharing his insane amount of behind the scenes knowledge.

Disappointed that his attempt to get them to open their eyes went over their heads, Sam turned back to the movie. He planted a kiss on top of Eileen’s head, earning a happy sigh from her, and found contentment.

Once the movie finished, Jack stood up and quickly grabbed the empty popcorn bowl and his cup before exiting the Deancave. Cas and Dean had each set up on their own sides of the sofa, and Eileen was still relaxed in Sam’s arms. 

Dean sat up straight and stretched out before resting his arm on the back of the sofa. “So, Cas. What did you think?” He winked at Cas, whose mouth quirked up in the briefest of smiles before returning to its ordinarily stoic position. “Was it good?”

“It was. I especially liked the combination of multiple religions to make a unique religion.”

“What did you think of Korben and Leeloo?” Sam spoke up, and Dean looked at him, rolling his eyes.

“Dean is very much like Korben.” Cas agreed, nodding his head. “And I assume that being an angel would associate with Leeloo’s otherworldliness. So I can also understand that comparison.”

Eileen snickered into her hand, hiding her face before looking up at Sam and shaking her head.

“What’s so funny?” Cas looked at Eileen and signed before looking to Sam.

“Sam thinks he’s clever,” Eileen replied, the smirk on her face growing broader.

“I’m just curious if he and Dean see anything similar between their friendship and Korben and Leeloo.” Sam glared at Eileen, who pushed herself up and kissed him in response.

Dean crossed his arms and stared pointedly at his younger brother. “You’re implying something, Sam. It’s a line you probably don’t want to cross.”

“Well, I’m not asking you then. Cas?”

Cas looked at Dean, and Dean shrugged in response. “There is certainly a profound bond between Korben and Leeloo, much like Dean and myself. And they also have sexual intercourse, which Dean and I thoroughly enjoy–”

Eileen squeaked as Sam shot up in response. “What!?”

“What’s wrong, Sammy?” Dean laid back against Cas, who wrapped his arm around him. “Not expecting that?”

“What? When?” Sam stuttered over his words as he looked exasperatedly around the room.

“What’s going on?” Jack walked back into the room, a partially unwrapped candy bar in hand. “Sam’s bright red. Is he under a spell?”

Eileen spoke and signed to Jack. “He just found out about Cas and Dean.”

“How did you not know?” Jack tilted his head to his side. “I’ve known since before I was born.”

Sam’s jaw fell open as he stared at their adopted son. “Before? What…” He pinched the bridge of his nose and took in a deep breath before turning to Eileen and signing. “They hid this from us?”

“Sure. From us. I’m completely surprised too,” Eileen deadpanned, her smile giving her away if her tone didn’t. “I had no clue.”

“I hate you all.” Sam slouched back into the loveseat, and Eileen reclaimed her spot next to him. “But I’m happy for you two jerks.”

“Thanks… Bitch.”

Dean didn’t even try to dodge the pillow Sam threw at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
